disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Love is an Open Door
Love is an Open Door (La Puerta Es el Amor en Latinoamérica) es una canción a dúo de romance y la canción del villano Hans para la película Frozen, cantada por los personajes Anna y Hans. A diferencia de la mayoría de las románticas canciones de amor tradicionales de Disney, éste tiene un ritmo fuerte de percusión y es un poco loco que la mayoría de las canciones tradicionales de amor de Disney ya que Hans está mintiendo. Producción La noción de una canción que se extiende a como un dúo romántico y la canción oficial del villano se convirtió en realidad después de que los autores decidieron convertir Elsa en un héroe trágico en lugar de un villano, dejando la puerta abierta a Hans para convertirse en el malo de la película. La primera canción escrita para la película, "You're You" (Eres Tú), fue cortado de la película, debido a la interrupción de Hans Anna en la canción, un acto que habría disminuido Hans mientras se revela como un villano más adelante en la película. La canción está inspirada en la fecha representada en la película The Karate Kid ''(1984), y está "destinado a sentire como la perfecta primera cita", de acuerdo con los compositores. La línea acerca de terminar los sándwiches de cada uno, originalmente no tenía nada que ver con el programa de televisión ''Arrested Development. Anderson-López ha explicado que estaba comiendo un bocadillo en el momento en que escribió la línea, pero no había visto el programa, y no fue hasta que el hermano de López señaló la conexión que se dieron cuenta de los miembros del público pueden oír como una referencia a Arrested Development. Ellos trataron de lanzar un par de versiones alternativas a Disney, pero la línea sobre sándwiches se quedó. Letra de la canción Curiosidades * Esta canción utiliza directamente la idea de puertas, una metáfora que está constantemente presente en la película. * Uno de los versos de Hans revela sutilmente sus verdaderas intenciones; Cuando canta la línea, "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." (He estado buscando toda mi vida para encontrar mi propio lugar) hace un gesto a Arendelle. Esta es una demostración de Hans, en un sentido, alegando el reino de Arendelle como "su lugar". De acuerdo con Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert López, las letras de las canciones fueron creadas de tal manera a propósito, como se supone que debe presentarse como número musical oficial villano de Hans, "aunque disfrazado como una canción de amor para mantener sus intenciones viles en secreto hasta el tercer acto de la película. Sin embargo, una vez que la verdad fue revelada, el lado oscuro de la canción estaba destinado a ser más evidente" * El intercambio "sándwiches" también puede ser reveladora del engaño de Hans. Mientras cambiado obviamente de "frases" para el efecto cómico, se puede suponer Hans iba a citar una frase, pero cuando Anna interrumpe con "Sándwiches", puede verse a estar de acuerdo con ella falsamente. * Cuando Hans y Anna bailan en el foco de luz, sus movimientos no son en realidad centrados, de hecho Hans es siempre un poco detrás de Anna en sus movimientos al igual que en el canto, ya que trata de mantener su actuación con ella. Incluso la forma de corazón que hacen al final Anna termina haciendo el símbolo primero con Hans siguiendo sus movimientos. * El Reloj muestra las 22:15 cuando Anna y Hans estaban haciendo su baile en la torre del reloj. * Es el primer Dúo musical entre un héroe y un villano con tema romántico. * Si bien se grabó una versión pop de la canción con Demi Lovato, nunca fué lanzado. Galería Arte Conceptual 0148_taof.png 0149_taof.png 0150_taof.png 0147_taof.png de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n en:Love is an Open Door fi:Ovi nyt auki on fr:L'amour est un cadeau it:La mia occasione ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach pt-br:Love is an Open Door Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Canciones de Frozen Categoría:Canciones